


And You Have Made Us Proud

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: *spoilers for Infinity War**Mentions/references to Thor: RagnorakOdin and Frigga are not the only members of the royal Asgardian family in Valhalla





	And You Have Made Us Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head and I just HAD to write it.
> 
> Enjoy!!1

Frigga wandered aimlessly through the golden gardens of Valhalla, arm in arm with Odin who had recently passed away and now lived for eternity in Valhalla with her.

“How was he?” she asked. “Thor?”

“Well,” Odin replied, nodding. “He will rule Asgard well. He is the king they need.”

“But is he ready?” Frigga murmured. “He is still so young.”

“He’s ready, Frigga,” Odin assured her. “I believe Thor has been ready for quite some time.”

“And Loki?” she asked softly, knowing Odin would be less than interested in speaking of his second son. “How was he?”

“Still angry as ever,” Odin replied. “He took my place on Asgard for some time.”

“And is that such a bad thing?” Frigga asked, coming to a stop to turn and fully face Odin. “We say Thor will do well as king. And perhaps he will, moreso if Asgard is ever faced with war.”

“What are you saying?” Odin asked, frowning.

“Loki will be good for ihm,” Frigga replied. “While Thor understands war, Loki understands people. He will be the best diplomat Asgard has ever seen.”

Odin sighed. “Loki wants nothing to do with Asgard.”

“Doesn’t he?” Frigga murmured. “Did you not just tell me he ruled Asgard in your stead?”

Odin shook his head, turning his back on his wife and striding a few steps away. “He is young and childish, Frigga. He is unfit-”

“Hello mother.”

Odin and Frigga froze, slowly turning. Their eyes went wide as they turned and found Loki standing there with a soft smile on his face, arms at his side.

“Loki?” Frigga whispered, quickly striding over to her son to pull him into a tight embrace, the hold tightening more so when Loki returned the hug.

“You look well, mother,” Loki said softly.

“What are you doing here?” Odin asked, striding over.

“Surprised?” Loki asked. “I have to say, I am as well. I had expected to end up in Hel for what I had done.”

Frigga froze, hands coming to her mouth before placing a hand on Loki’s arm. “You’re…”

“Dead,” Loki concluded with a short nod. “For real, this time.” he looked around at the large open sky and glistening green grass before turning his gaze to Odin. “It’s just as beautiful as you always told Thor and I when we were children.”

“So you are truly dead,” Odin murmured. “This is no trick?”

“No trick, father,” Loki replied sincerely, catching both Odin and Frigga off guard with the parental term. “I assure you, I’m no longer alive.”

“What of Thor?” Frigga asked, eyes wide as she tightly gripped Loki’s hands. “Is he alive? Is he here?”

“He’s alive and well,” Loki confirmed, squeezing her hands back. “Missing an eye, but otherwise fine.”

“How did you die?” Odin asked.

Loki’s soft expression fell. “My own fault,” he replied. “I was foolish. Selfish.”

“No, Loki,” Frigga whispered.

“What did you do?” Odin asked.

“I stole the Tesseract on my way to wake Surtur,” Loki replied, hanging his head. “I was foolish, believing I could use it for my own gain.”

“You woke Surtur?” Frigga asked. “Why?”

“Hela had overtaken Asgard,” he replied. “Slaughtered the people. I had no choice. Even Thor understood.”

“So Asgard has fallen.”

“Yes,” Loki replied. 

“And the people?”

“I know not,” Loki answered. “Our ship was attacked.”

“By who?”

“Thanos. He was going to...I had no other choice!” Loki insisted, eyes wide. Terrified Odin was not going to believe him. Terrified Odin was going to throw him into Hel.

“Loki, my son,” Frigga murmured. “You did it to save Thor.”

“To save Midgard,” Loki replied. “But Thor is more well respected. He was the best option.”

“You sacrificed yourself for him,” Odin commented.

“Yes,” Loki replied.

“You have redeemed yourself then,” Odin said, nodding.

Loki frowned. “What do you mean?” 

Odin let a small smile grace his face. “Look around,” he said, gesturing to the vast gardens. “You are in Valhalla, my son.”

Loki froze. “Which means?”

Odin placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You have well and truly made amends, enough that even the Norns believe you deserved a place here.”

“With us,” Frigga assured, clasping his hand. “And we will not lose you again.”

Loki smiled, tightening his own grip on his mother’s hand before turning to Odin.

“Welcome home, my son,” Odin said, giving a nod as he placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You have made us proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
